


Ghosts

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ali is kinda crazy, Ali-centric, F/F, No AD, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Ali-centric





	1. Chapter 1

"Alison."

"Paige."

Emily stands there awkwardly between us, while Spencer, Hanna and Aria look between me and Paige like a bomb's about to go off. I resist the urge to call her Pigskin, I resist the urge to ask if she still has those bumps on her thighs, I resist the urge to ask Emily why she's  _wasting_ her time on this no-good, ugly bitch _Pigskin_.

Because she's still there. Whispering in my ear to show this bitch how much I can ruin her, to show Emily that Paige doesn't deserve her. I'm not dead but the ghost of my old self lingers behind me. They see her too, as much as I do, if not more.

"Welcome." I say, keeping everything I want to say lodged in my throat.  _Seriously? What are you scared or something? We're **Alison DiLaurentis** , we don't back down for anyone. _Instead of adding anything, I walk around Paige towards Spencer's kitchen. Her hand grabs onto my arm tightly.

I look her straight in the eye, and she looks into mine. It's a stare down and I refuse to lose so I stare back blankly. No one dares move, no dares speak, no one dares breath. Paige looks at me expectantly. What she expects, I'm not sure. 

But a whisper in my ear says to tell her to stop being so fucking  _gay_. It would annoy her, maybe even hurt her slightly. I stare back wordlessly. "Okay, seriously! You guys are creeping me out." Hanna says sounding exasperated. Paige turns to her, I don't.

Paige- 0 Me- 1

"You said you had news." Spencer says, reminding us why we're all here. Now, Paige turns to me. "We're dating." Emily and Paige say in unison. As Paige says it, she looks directly at me as if she was anticipating something (dreading maybe).

Paige- 1,000,000 Me- 1

I stare back, showing as little emotion as possible. There's an awkard silence and all I can here is the whisper in my ear.  _Show her who's in charge. Tell that bitch Pigskin that by the time you're done with her, she's going to be nothing._

"Congratulations." I reply with my jaw clenched and fake smile etched onto my face. Paige looks suspicous but finally lets go.

* * *

 

As soon as I had the chance, I stood up to make the popcorn. Seeing Emily and Paige snuggling up to each other made me feel physically sick. I had to resist the urge to pull them away from each other and spit in Paige's face. But I didn't, I sat quietly pretending to listen to Aria talk about some black and white movie.

There were footsteps against the kitchen floor as I put the popcorn in the microwave. As I press a few buttons, I refuse to turn around.

"You know, if you wanted your crush on Emily to be super obvious, you did a great job." Spencer said making me finally turn to face her. She was leaning casually against the kitchen island. But there was the same fire in her eyes she got when she was playing Yatze.

I could tell why she was here (being a bitch who figured out everyone's secrets did that to you), she wanted to interrogate me. Figure out the puzzle of Alison DiLaurentis.

"You're over-analysing, Spencer." I dismiss calmly. "Really? Because you've been glaring at Paige and Emily all night." She scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "Me and Paige don't see eye-to-eye, that's hardly a secret." I reply casually. It was easy to lie, I had been doing it my whole life, but I wasn't ready to face the truth. Not yet.

Neither of us said a word, staring each other down. It seemed a common theme tonight. 

"You're a liar." Spencer said finally. "Aren't we all?" I retorted as the microwave beeped loudly. I could feel her eyes on my back as I opened the microwave door. 

I'd gotten through this round, but next time I might not be so lucky.

* * *

 _What the hell? That no neck bitch should be dealt with by now._ There's that voice whispering in my ear again. Paige and Emily are still on the couch, but now they're kissing. "PDA much?" I snap before I can stop myself. 

Everyone freezes. They hear it, I hear it. It's _her_. The girl with toyed with Emily, pushed Hanna to an eating disorder, blackmailed Byron Montgomery, kissed Ian Thomas and ruined everyone's lives single-handed. I try to tell myself I'm not her, but there she is. Her words flowing out my mouth.

The ghost congratulates me, tells me to push it further, they look at me horrified. And I'm stuck between two sides, like Tug Of War and I'm the rope. But then I look at Emily. Her eyes are disappointed and sad, it was never a fair fight.

I try to come up with a suitable apology, but the words are stuck in my throat. Instead I do what I always do.

* * *

 

Before I know it, I'm in the woods running like I'm being chased. Maybe I am, I'm probably not. I feel so crazy, the ghost of myself running beside me.

She's wearing a crown fit for the queen she is. I wonder if she's the Queen of Hearts, waiting to behead anyone who messes with her. It wouldn't surprise me. Maybe she's going to behead me. I almost believe it, believe she's chasing me. Until I realise how crazy and stupid that is.

I trip over a stick. A fucking stick. I feel my head hit something, a rock. When I pull my hand away from my head, it's red with blood. My blood. 

All I can smell is dirt. My head feels woozy. And oh my god, oh my god, I can't breathe. I'm being buried, I'm being buried, I'm being buried alive by my own Mom. Oh my god, oh my god, I'm being buried, I'm being buried, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. What did you do? What did you do? I can't breathe, why isn't Grunwald here yet.

_Seriously? You're panicking because of a stupid stick? Idiot._

It doesn't make me calm down at all. I still can't breathe, I'm still being buried, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Sobs are raking through my body as I shake. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I'm being buried alive, I can't breathe, I'm being buried, I can't breathe.

"Ali! Ali!" A voice yells. "Calm down, you're okay." They sooth pulling me close. I look up still sobbing, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I'm being buried, I'm being buried.

Jason pulls me closer whispering in my ear. "Shh, shh, shh. You're okay, Ali. You're okay." He says, his voice is shaky and raw but I can breathe a little better now. "I can't breathe, I-I can't breathe." I manage to choke out. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to be okay." Jason says trying to sound calm but I can see a tear run down his face.

* * *

 

"Is she going to be okay?" Aria asks worried. All of them are talking like I'm not there. I'm not really. I'm swimming in and out of reality, I wish Emily was here to guide me because I was never a good swimmer. She is but it's not the same. I'm mostly in my head.

I'm mostly talking to me. She is as rude as she always was. She's still wearing the crown but it's slightly crooked now. Her hair isn't so perfect now.

"Yeah. She's just a bit shaken." Jason mutters daring to cast a glance at me. "She keeps talking about ghosts." He adds as an after thought. I smile slightly as I look at the girl in front of me. Now, the crown shatters to the ground. She glares at me annoyed. 

Paige holds onto Emily tightly as her bottom lip quivers. "What happened to her head?" Spencer asks trying to sound calm. She's not a very good actress, we both can agree on that. "Charlotte." I croak making them all jump.

I laugh at the reaction. It's an empty, bitter laugh that even scares me.  _Guess you don't need to buy a Halloween costume._

"She tripped, I think, she was on the ground when I found her." Jason says. "Mommy, Mommy stop! Stop it!" I yell tears running down my face. I can't breathe, I'm being buried, I can't breathe, I'm being buried. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I'm being buried, I'm being buried.

I can smell dirt and I feel like I'm dying. I wonder what Hell will look like. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I'm being buried, I'm being buried, I'm being buried. 

"No. Shh, calm down." As Jason says it, he's shaking. Everyone glances at each other, unsure what to do.

I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like this? I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning. I'm being buried, I'm being buried, I'm being buried. I can't breathe, I can't breathe.

Now, Emily kneels in front of me. "Look at me. Ali, look at me. You're alive, you're okay, no one's going to hurt you. You're okay, you're okay." She says with a shaky voice. Before I can stop myself, I'm pulling her into a hug, gripping onto her like a lifeline.

She still smells like strawberry shampoo, lavender and chlorine. Emily rubs my back as I sob into her shoulder. 

The ghost still there but she's silent now. Her crown's gone and her yellow top is covered in dirt. We both have blood flowing from our heads. But I have Emily.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I got in the front, beside Spencer who was looking at me wearily. "Thanks for picking me up." I said as I strapped myself in. "No problem." Spencer shrugged. Just as I was turning on the radio, Spencer grabbed my wrist. 

"Are you okay?" She asked looking me straight in the eye. "I'm fine." I smiled back as I turned on the radio.

God _save the prom queen_  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed up heartbreak  
God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen  
Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown

 _"You really thought you could get rid of me?"_ The ghost asked with a smirk. Her crown was back on her head and she was smirking at me. "What do you want from me?" I asked out loud.

Spencer was probably looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care.

  
_She's the first in line at the party_  
_She's the first in line at the club_  
_And she's got that body, always got a flaunt that_  
_Everybody's looking up_  
_When she walks by you wanna be her_  
_And your boyfriend pretends not to see her_  
_'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try_  
_Her booty has its own zip code_  
_All the peasants bow down_

 _"Don't you love this song?"_ She smirked. That's when I started listening to the words.  
  
_God save the prom queen_  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed up heartbreak  
God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen  
Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown  
  
Playgirl, look at the future  
Who knows what's ahead?  
There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool  
And a millionaire in her bed  
And the years go by and she still dreams  
She's the hottest girl in town  
And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer  
Just to keep a man around  
  
God save the prom queen  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed up heartbreak  
God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen  
Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown  
Diamonds in her crown  
  
And she lives her dreams through the magazines  
And her daddy's gone and she needs someone  
And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks  
But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole

 _"This song is so us."_ The ghost smirked. I clenched my jaw as I practically punched the off button. Spencer turned to me surprised. "That's a stupid song." I muttered to her. Spencer raised an eyebrow, the ghost smirked. I stared ahead trying not to listen to the ghost, trying not to even look at the ghost. 

Suddenly, Spencer pulled over. "What are you doing? We have to go to school." I frowned. "You're not okay." She replied, not bothering to answer my question. "Of course I am." I lied without hesistation.

She looked at me sadly, for a moment. Like she was giving me a chance to tell the truth. I didn't take it.

"You're crying." Spencer replied simply. And I touched my face, only to find it wet with tears.  _"Let's go, no one can see us crying."_ So before I can even stop myself, I'm opening the handle until Spencer hits the 'lock' button. I still try to open it with all my might, everything in me is telling me to get out the car.

I even try to open the window so I can climb out. Spencer just closes it from the driver's seat. Defeated, I curl up in my seat, crying. She rubs my back and pulls me close but the ghost still whispers in my ear.

"What's wrong?" She asks, pulling away to look at me. I sob because I don't remember the last time anyone asked me that. "I think I might be going insane." I sob shaking. She's there, she's there wearing that annoying crown. "Why do you think that?" Spencer asks confused.

 _"Don't you dare bring me into this, crazy girl. Don't you fucking dare."_ It's so terrifying, I almost listen. Almost. 

For a second, I just sob into Spencer's shoulder not daring to look at her. "I see her. She follows me everywhere." I sob unable to control myself. "Who? Charlotte?" She asks confused.

"Me." I reply.

* * *

 

"Do you think she's okay?" Hanna asks glancing at me. I'm behind the glass but I learnt how to read lips a long time ago. "As long as she has a steady support system, your friend will be just fine." Dr. Sullivan replied.

Paige looks at me with pity and somehow that makes me want to punch her even more.  _How fucking dare she pity Alison DiLaurentis? Doesn't she know who we are?_ I try not to listen, try to drown out her voice. But it's hard, it's so hard to be normal.

"We'll be there for her." Emily says looking right at me. I wonder if she knows my secret talent. Or maybe she just wants to look at me one last time before they take me to Welby.

They say it will only be for a 75-hour mental assessment. But I need more than 75 hours. I want to be there forever. I don't want to be Alison DiLaurentis anymore, I was to be Patient #977813. Maybe it doesn't have the same ring to it, but it's better than Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison DiLaurentis holds weight. Alison DiLaurentis did horrible things for no reason. Alison DiLaurentis is a monster.

* * *

 

"So, you're the infamous Alison DiLaurentis." Dr. Rollins said. He treated my sister too, I wonder what she'd said about me. "Not in here, I'm not." I replied with a ghost of a smirk.

They had pumped up on medicine I didn't even know the names of. They said it was for my delusions. I don't feel very delusional at the moment, so I suppose it's working. At least that bitch isn't bothering me anymore. She's stuck in the past now and I'm stuck in the present.

"Right, Patient 977813." He grinned. "Rollins." A voice said, making him stand up. "Sorry, I just wanted to--" Dr. Rollins started. "She's not your patient. Go back to work before I have you fired." Eddie Lamb replied.

Eddie Lamb. Spencer had told me about him and I'm sure she told him about me. 

"Sorry about that, Alison." He said putting the pills on the table. Eddie greeted me like an old friend and I could use a friend in here. "My name's Patient 977813." I croaked. "I prefer Alison." He shrugged.

A challenge. I always liked a challenge.


End file.
